


Cause you’re my home

by The_Music_Gay



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: Emaline is loyal, F/F, Fluff, It’s mostly just fluff with some angst throw in because why the hell not, Kate is scared that Emaline is leaving her for Oliver, Minor Angst, Oliver is a dickhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Music_Gay/pseuds/The_Music_Gay
Summary: Oliver is back in town is determined to win Emaline back. Oliver pretty much corners Emaline and kisses her. Kate sees and angst ensures.





	Cause you’re my home

Kate had found herself hiding out in the top level of the auditorium. Oliver had come back and wanted to win back Emaline's heart after getting wind that Emaline was taken by a mysterious suitor.   
  
Kate softly laughed. It was her who was dating Emaline. They started dating shortly after they first kissed and it was amazing.   
  
She heard shouting coming from below and she could tell they were heading towards the stage. Quickly she knew the voices to come from Oliver and Emaline. She ducked down so she wouldn't be seen by the pair.   
  
"But I love you," said Oliver. Emaline didn't want to listen to him. Not hear a word out of his lying mouth.   
  
"And I don't Oliver. You left me." Emaline replied softly and her voice almost cracking due to the tears she was trying to hold in but it was soft enough that Kate couldn't hear the soft confession.   
  
She couldn't ready herself for what would happen next. Oliver kissed her. Emaline was in shock. She just stood there, unknown to Emaline that Kate was watching them or Oliver kiss her.   
  
Kate ran out of the hall and in tears, she ran to the bathroom until the end of the day. Her and Emaline were supposed to hang out at Emaline's house to listen to the Tori Amos album that Emaline had ordered because she knew just how much Tori meant to her and then she goes and kisses Oliver.   
  
When the final bell rung, she ignored Emaline's calls for her and ran all the way home.

 

All of Kate's fears had just come true in that moment. She wasn't enough for Emaline. She was just a rebound. A placeholder until Oliver came back.

 

How foolish that she would ever been enough for Emaline. How stupid and naive she was to think that Emaline would like Kate. How dumb she was to even think for second that she and Emaline could have a forever together.

  
****   
  
Kate had fallen asleep after she got home from school. Her pillow tear stained and a cold breeze came through the open window. Kate shivered so she got up and got her grey hoodie that she stole from Emaline.   
  
It smells like her, Kate thought. It made her miss the blonde. It made her heart ache.

  
Outside her window she hears someone call out "Rapunzel, throw down your hair."   
She knows the voice because the voice belongs to the blonde girl who she’s fallen for.

  
She looks outside to see Emaline standing outside her window with flowers.

  
Kate doesn't smile. She closes the window, not wanting to face Emaline. Kate sees the look on her face but she pretends she didn’t because it was easier to hate Emaline when she didn’t look like she just had her   
heartbroken.

 

Soon she hears a knock on her door. Hoping it's was her dad she says come in but blonde locks and a sad smile greets her.   
  
"Hey, can I come in?" Emaline asks in a soft voice. Kate's heart breaks at the sight.   
  
Kate nods. She knows that Emaline is here to break up with her so she knows there isn’t any beating around the bush so she simply asks. "Why did you kiss Oliver?’

 

When Emaline hears the question her heart breaks into a million pieces because she knows that the younger girl saw Oliver kiss her. She hates that Kate would ever think for a second that she would do that to Kate because in reality she is absolutely terrified that Kate will leave her.

  
"It's not what you think, Kate. I promise. I was in shock. I would never do that to you because you deserve better than that. I would never do that because, Kate Messner, I love you and you taught be that I deserve better than being treated like a prop on display."   
  
Emaline turned her head away from Kate's eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry, Emaline and if it means anything, I love you, too. I'm sorry for ignoring you but I was scared that you were going to leave me for Oliver because being with him is easier. With Oliver you don't have to sneak around and pretend that we are just friends when it's pretty obvious that we aren't just friends. I thought that you would leave me and I was scared."   
  
Emaline smiles. "I would never leave you, Kate. I don't care that we have to sneak around because so many people in this goddamn town are assholes who think that two girls or two guys dating is a bad thing because these are the moments that make it worth it but I’m scared to because..."

 

She pauses. Not knowing how to put how she was feeling into words. Words that weren’t just rambling messes but coherent sentences.

 

“I don’t want to fuck up what we have because what we have is special and rare and I will fight for what we have till my dying breath. You make all the sneaking around worth it because you make me feel like I am the luckiest person in the world. You make everything worth it because with you, and I know that this is going to sound so cliche but you, Kate Messner make me feel like I am finally home.”

 

“I found my Romeo to my Juliet even though they die at the end. My Rosalind to my Orlando even though I think that Rosalind was totally into Celia.” Kate just looks confusingly at Emaline and Emaline just bursts into laughter with Kate following not long after.

 

“I’m trying to romance you, Kate. Stop laughing at me. I’m trying to make a point that in some weird way you complete me and I feel like I’m home with you.”

 

Kate just smiles as she hugs Emaline. Emaline kisses the side of Kate's head.   


“I know what you mean, Emmy. I know exactly how you feel.” Kate burrows herself deeper into Emaline’s arms.

 

Emaline relishes in the feeling of Kate in her arms even though she herself is shorter than Kate but nonetheless she loves it because in her way it’s her protecting Kate. She loves the feeling of Kate because she is her home.

 

Kate loves having Emaline’s arms around her. It makes her feel safe. It makes her feel protected from people’s hurtful words. That together they fill a gap that only the other can fill.

 

As the night drifts on, the pair fall asleep in eachothers arms. Somehow falling onto the bed so they are lying down still in each other’s arms. Kate’s dad sees the pair of them and drapes a blanket of over pair so that they don't get cold.

 

They both wake up the next morning, happy. 

 

“Hey, sweetie. I would never ditch you for Oliver because last time I checked you could actually kiss me without choking me. He was an atrocious kisser, my love. While you actually know how to kiss without sucking my face.” It was an odd thing to wake up too but when you’re dating Emaline Addario it's pretty much normal.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this. I’m going back to doing just one shots because its kinda obvious that I cant do a multi chapter fic for my life so expect one shots from my different shows I watch. 
> 
> Fun fact I wrote this for my English class and luckily my teacher did not mind because she watches the show. The task was write a story about a misunderstanding using the word atrocious, a cold breeze and the sentence “It wasn’t what you you think”. 
> 
> But I really hoped you enjoyed it and I’m so pissed that they canceled Everything Sucks! It’s an amazing show but then some of the series that they have if you ask me. 
> 
> Please leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed it and I’ll see you next time when I decide to write some more.


End file.
